


Sir Yes Sir

by ZenyZootSuit



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Coda, Coda 2x21, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode:s02e21 Collateral Damage, Established Relationship, Frank's advice, I honestly find tagging things to be harder than writing them, Jamie is sad, M/M, Noble is rightfully pissed off, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/pseuds/ZenyZootSuit
Summary: "Was that bottle full when you cracked it?"





	Sir Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fit this trope in with the flow of the episode, so some of the dialogue is not mine and I do not claim it as such. As always, these characters are not mine, I just play with them

“That bottle full when you cracked it?”

Jamie didn’t look at his father, fingers feeling out the ridges of the glass in his hands.

“Sir yes sir,” he mumbled. 

“Stop at the half way mark.”

Jamie set the glass down on the table. “It wasn’t doing a damn thing anyway.”

His son only swore when he was upset. Frank sighed.

“It isn’t missionary work we do.”

“Yep.” 

Frank didn’t feel like he was helping. “If you want me to go, just say so.”

Jamie looked up at him for a moment, reminiscent of a small child, before shaking his head and picking his glass back up, draining the whiskey in one gulp. Frank sat down across from his son. 

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked gently, so as not to spook him. Jamie refilled his glass and leaned his cheek against it. 

“I’m in over my head…” he said after a long moment. Frank waited to see if he would elaborate. When he didn’t, Frank pressed him a bit.

“How so?”

“I just…I did something stupid.”

Frank kept his voice, expression, and posture calm. “What kind of stupid?”

“Really, really fucking stupid…”

Frank nodded slowly. “Maybe if we talked it through, we could come up with some answers, a plan of action.” 

Jamie nodded. He took a drink of his whiskey and pressed his forehead against the glass. “…Hey Pop?”

“Yes, Jamie?”

Jamie closed his eyes. “You know I’m gay, right? Or bi or whatever.”

Frank took in his son’s tense shoulders. “Joe may have mentioned or eluded to it a few times.”

Jamie snorted. “He did, did he?”

Frank chuckled. “All he said was that the Sydney you dated wasn’t always spelled with a ‘Y’.” 

Jamie smiled. Frank watched him closely and carried on. “Does this have something to do with the Sanfino boy?”

The smile fell off his face and his son was silent for a long minute before nodding. “…I…I did some off book undercover work…”

“Such as?”

Jamie swallowed hard. “I slept with him…”

Frank let that sink in for a moment.  “I’d wager you did more than just sleep with him,” he replied finally. “I’d say you fell in love with him, or you wouldn’t be this upset.”

Jamie looked away and nodded minutely. 

“Oh Jamie...” 

The rookie cop sniffed hard and looked his father in the eye. “What would you do in my shoes?” 

There he sat, body taught as a bowstring, jaw clenched, no doubt waiting for a rebuke. Frank could not deny he was disappointed, but no matter how this situation turned out, his son would suffer enough. He didn’t need his father’s rebuke. 

“First I’d drink the neck and shoulders off a bottle.” The corner of Jamie’s mouth twitched. 

“Then?”

Frank sighed. “You can’t just go out there and find him. His family has a hit out on a guy who looks just like you and they’re not gonna stop and ask for I.D.”

“I know that.” 

“And you can’t tell him you’re a cop. That would scratch a pending bust that’s taken up thousands of man hours and should and must go down.”

Jamie exhaled hard. “So what do I do? You’re right, I love him, Dad, I can’t just stand by and let him die.”

Jamie did not throw the word ‘love’ around lightly. He shouldn’t throw his weight around as Commissioner, but his son, his youngest (his baby, though Jamie would fuss terribly if he knew his father still thought of him that way occasionally) had been having such a hard time since Sydney left. He couldn’t deny that his boy had been frustrated with undercover work and the limitations it put on him, but he had been happier. Now he understood it may have been because of this Italian boy, Noble. 

He settled on, “Don’t tell the Commissioner I said this, but you want to make a move, keep those boundaries in sight at all times.”

“Not a lot of room there,” Jamie bit out, bordering on defensive. 

“A smart cop can find room between a rock and a hard place.”

Jamie’s angry and frustration (maybe at his father, probably at his handler, definitely at the world) fell off his face, leaving him looking plain worn out. 

“…It’s unlikely you’ll be able to keep your relationship with him-“

“I know that.” 

Frank nodded, wondering what he really would do in his son’s shoes. 

“Good night, son.” 

He’d helped Jamie as much as he could. The best thing he could do now was leave him to his whiskey.

Behind him he heard his son pick up his phone and dial, whispering, “It’s Jimmy.”

*******

The Italian kid had gotten shot. The image of his son, eyes wide with panic, shouting his lover’s name into the phone with more than a hint of desperation was not something he would easily forget.  

But the boy had lived. 

Now, watching the interaction between the two, Noble lunging at Jamie who stepped out of the way, leaving the Italian to hit the ground hard, cheeks wet as he stared at the sky like it was crashing down, the set of Jamie’s shoulders conveying the same, Frank wondered if it would have been better had the boy been killed.

Yes, yes, the boy. To Frank, they were all still just children. Even though they were nearly 30. They were all still so damn young. 

 **“** He never would have lasted as a priest. He’s got the conscience but not the humility.” was all Frank said.

What he couldn’t deny was the relieved, albeit wary look he’d seen on the Italian’s face when he’d exited the car. He’d seen a similar look on his son. Now Noble was laying sprawled on the ground, not even trying to get up, staring at the sky and looking like he’d been shot all over agin. 

*******

Jamie came home later that night to pack his things. Noble had taken the deal. Jamie would never see him again, but he’d live. Both of them. 

“I’m just getting my things and I’ll be out of your hair.” His eyes were bloodshot, like he spent his entire drive from Manhattan out to his father’s house in Brooklyn crying. 

“It was great to have you here.”

Jamie nodded, moving to walk quickly past his father and out. Frank intercepted him, pulling him into a tight hug. Jamie tensed at the contact, briefly returning it before pulling away.

“Thanks…for everything.”

Frank smiled sadly. “Anytime. See you Sunday. Drive safe!”

He watched out the window as his son trekked to his car, carelessly tossing his bag in the back and driving away.

Frank could not help him, not in this. He would heal, in time, as he had with Sydney. 

Didn’t make being witness to it any easier. 

 

**_El Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come chat with me in the comments or on tumblr


End file.
